Obsession éternelle
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Il est mort. C'est une certitude. Elle a pleuré, elle a hurlé, elle a crié. Seule, silencieuse.. Maintenant, elle fait face. Parce qu'elle l'aime. Néanmoins, elle le fait surtout pour ne jamais briser la promesse qu'elle lui a faite. Toujours. Éternellement.


**Obsession éternelle**

* * *

_La vie des morts consiste à survivre dans l'esprit des vivants_

Cicéron.

...

_In This Shirt -_ The Irrepressible

* * *

Ils étaient tous là. Dans cette église décorée avec simplicité. Habits noirs, regards mornes, silence, silence… Parfois, des pleurs ou des reniflements venaient briser ce silence. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait envie de les tuer. Elle avait envie de partir, loin. Puis elle se souvenait qu'elle était dans cette église pour lui. Que ce n'était pas juste l'enterrement d'un ami, d'un proche, ou d'une connaissance. Non. Ce soir, elle enterrait son amant. Et avec lui, son bonheur, son avenir, ses sourires, ses rires, ses yeux rieurs…

…

_Elle est couchée sur le lit, portant pour unique vêtement la chemise de son amant. Elle amène sa cigarette à ses lèvres maquillées en rouge carmin. Inspirer, la retirer d'entre ses lèvres, et expirer. Elle n'a que cela à faire. Parfois un sourire vient embellir son visage, lorsqu'elle sent les lèvres de Drago embrasser ses pieds, puis ses genoux, puis ses cuisses. Et il monte, toujours plus haut, toujours plus doucement. Son bas-ventre, son nombril, le creux de ses seins, son cou, ses oreilles, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Elle mord une de ses dernières pour ne laisser aucun bruit sortir, comme pour cacher son état à Drago._

_Ce dernier sait déjà. Il connait l'effet qu'il a auprès de la jeune femme. Il peut voir les poils d'Hermione se hérisser. Il entend son cœur battre la chamade sans cesser d'accélérer, cherchant une vitesse inatteignable. Il voit ses yeux se fermer, mais ses paupières vibrer d'excitation. Il y a tous ces petits signes qui ne trompent pas._

_Puis, elle finit toujours par rire. Ses yeux se plissent légèrement, son nez se retrousse, ses joues rougissent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent._

_Et il n'y a pas de plus beau spectacle pour Drago._

…

Elle portait de grands escarpins noirs brillants. Elle détestait ces chaussures. Elle avait du mal à marcher avec, et elle se trouvait vulgaire lorsqu'elle les avait aux pieds. Cependant, Drago les adorait. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui… ? Alors elle s'avança dans l'allée, avec ces chaussures noires qui claquaient contre les dalles froides de l'église, contrastant avec le silence religieux qui y régnait.

…

_L'eau glacée coule sur son corps transpirant. Elle prend le savon entre ses mains, et le fait rouler contre sa peau. Puis elle frotte son corps, énergiquement. Ses cheveux attachés en un chignon strict laissent s'échapper plusieurs mèches imprégnées d'eau. Le flot s'acharne contre sa peau, et emporte le savon dans sa course. Elle sort de la douche, et ne se sèche pas. À quoi bon ? Elle se regarde dans la glace. Elle a pris grand soin de bien se maquiller avant de venir à leur rendez-vous. L'eau a dévasté son visage. Comme s'il a plu sur un tableau à la peinture encore fraiche. Le noir qui entoure ses yeux s'est estompé en une large flaque sombre, et son rouge à lèvre a disparu, certainement collé aux lèvres de Drago._

_Du dos de ses mains, elle essuie son maquillage, son œuvre déchue. Puis elle se pince les joues pour se donner bonne mine. Elle triche. Elle triche beaucoup sur son physique depuis qu'il fait pleinement partie d'elle. À cette pensée, elle sent les larmes naître aux coins de ses yeux et ne voulant pas voir sa faiblesse dans le miroir, se retourne. Elle fait tout en fonction de lui, depuis… trop longtemps. Mais elle l'aime. Et il l'aime. Où est le mal ? Elle pose ses mains sur la chaise devant elle, et enfonce sa tête dans ses coudes. Est-ce mal d'être amoureuse et dépendante de lui ? Et pleurer à cause de lui ? Ce n'est pas mal… Si ? Hermione, on a raison, pas vrai ?_

_Elle relève la tête dans l'espoir vain que ses yeux soient asséchés. Et elle voit sa chemise. Elle la prend et la porte à son visage. Elle plonge son nez dans le tissu vaporeux et respire à pleins poumons. Une odeur masculine emplit ses narines._

_Non, être amoureuse, dépendante, et pleurer à cause de lui, n'est pas mauvais. Un sourire vient alors se figer sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, elle met sa première main dans la manche droite, puis la seconde dans la manche gauche, et remonte le tissu contre sa peau. Elle retrousse le col de la chemise, et l'enserre autour de sa taille, comme si elle peut l'absorber, la garder en elle pour l'éternité._

_Elle ouvre les yeux, et se regarde dans la glace face à elle. Ainsi, dans la chemise de Drago, elle est belle._

_Elle sort de la pièce, et voit son amant coucher sur le dos, les draps lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille. Elle se cale contre son torse et à l'aide de ses ongles, fait de petits cercles autour du nombril de Drago. Elle le sent remuer alors elle arrête et regarde le visage de son amant._

_Merlin, comme elle l'aime…_

...

Elle marchait telle une automate, d'une cadence semblable à celle des aiguilles d'une montre. Ses yeux fixaient la croix dans la coupole, sans jamais laisser une larme s'échapper. Elle n'aimait pas étaler sa faiblesse aux autres. Elle préférait passer pour une femme froide et impitoyable plutôt que de faiblir dans la même pièce que Drago. Elle devait rester fière, digne. Elle devait rester droite, comme lui l'aurait fait pour elle. Elle devait prendre exemple sur lui, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

…

_Elle est nue, allongée sur le lit. Les draps ne recouvrent aucune partie de son corps. Elle s'offre à lui, et à l'objectif de son appareil photo. Elle reste immobile, comme il lui a demandé. Une main derrière la tête, l'autre sur la hanche, elle n'exprime aucun sentiment. Une lumière blanche vient l'aveugler quelques secondes mais elle ne frémit pas._

_Puis elle l'entend lui demander de changer de position. _

_Ses yeux clos, elle remonte lentement les draps fins le long de ses jambes, les lâchant lorsqu'ils atteignent sa taille. Elle place ses deux mains derrière sa tête, la tenant, et pli l'une de ses jambes. Elle crée de ses lèvres un rictus rieur et ouvre les yeux. L'identique lumière blanche arrive pour caresser son visage en prenant le temps d'immortaliser l'angle que forme sa jambe, son sourire en coin, relevé, la boucle brune de ses cheveux sur sa joue, ne laissant aucun détail s'échapper. _

_Le sourire que fait Drago après l'avoir éternisée dans le temps la fait rire. Ils savent tous les deux de qui vient cette position. Drago ne sait pas s'endormir sans avoir préalablement adopté cette posture. Ils rient, puis il se pose sur elle. Cherchant de ses lèvres les siennes, ils finissent cette journée en un doux et long baiser._

…

Elle arriva devant l'autel. _Oui, je le veux_. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. _Oui, je l'aime_. Non, il n'est pas mort. _Oui, je sais que je me mens. _Non, il aimait bien ce défaut. _Oui_. Non. _Oui_. Je ne sais pas…

Elle avait toujours espéré que le jour où elle et Drago seraient devant l'autel, existerait parce qu'ils auraient osé se dire leur amour. Elle avait toujours cru que leur histoire finirait bien, en douceur, avec des enfants à qui raconter leur premier rendez-vous. Espérer avait fini par briser ses rêves.

Toujours devant l'autel, elle se sentit perdue. Perdue dans un monde où elle n'avait plus sa place. Abandonnée, isolée, seule. Elle voyait la flamme des bougies mouvoir devant ses yeux, près de lui. Près de la boîte dans laquelle ils l'avaient enfermé. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher, elle préférait fixer la croix dans la coupole.

Le silence qu'elle avait tant attendu était là. Et elle devait le briser, dire quelques mots en mémoire de l'homme qu'il avait été pour elle. Elle devait le faire, mais elle l'avait tellement attendu ce silence, qu'elle ne le fit pas. Elle l'entendait au loin, lui crier qu'il était là. Mais à la place des yeux de Drago, elle vit ceux de dizaines d'hommes, femmes, et enfants la scruter. Certains portaient leurs mouchoirs à leurs yeux. D'autres n'avaient aucune expression. Elle sourit. Ils étaient tous idiots. Ils ne savaient rien. Ils ne comprenaient rien.

Une voix rauque s'éleva. La sienne ?

« J'avais prévu un discours avec de belles citations que Drago aimait, mais je n'ai pas envie de le lire. »

La sienne.

…

_« I am lost, in our rainbow, now our rainbow has gone… __(Je suis perdu, dans notre arc-en-ciel, maintenant notre arc-en-ciel a disparu…) »_

_Il est dans la salle de bain. Elle est dans le lit. Des frissons s'emparent __de son corps. Son cœur bat plus vite, des larmes naissent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne maitrise plus rien._

_Et il chante._

_« There's a pain, it does ripple through my frame, makes me lame… __(Il y a une douleur, elle ondule à travers mon corps, m'affaiblit…) » _

_Ses mots s'écrasent contre les murs qui les entourent. Bercée par sa voix, ses yeux faiblissent, se ferment. Son cœur se met à ralentir, son souffle se calme. __Elle dort._

_Et il chante._

_« And I've bled every day now, for a year, for a year… __(Et j'ai saigné chaque jour maintenant, pendant une année, pendant une année…) » _

…

« Drago m'aimait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je sais qu'il m'aimait. Et c'est l'essentiel. J'ai toujours cru aux mots qu'il me chantait, qu'il me lisait… Ils ont toujours compté pour moi. Je me rappelle encore la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Il m'annonçait qu'il était fier de m'avoir pour petite-amie. Quand on y pense, c'est une belle phrase à dire avant de mourir. Comme s'il savait que c'était ses derniers mots. Moi j'avais encore mille choses à lui confier, si ce n'est plus. »

…

_Son regard anthracite se pose sur elle. Elle l'évite en sortant du lit. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et colle ses mains contre la paroi glacée. Son souffle s'écrase contre cette dernière et créé de la buée. Puis, elle le sent derrière elle, et voit ses lèvres rougies de plaisir se poser sur la fenêtre. Les doigts de Drago dessinent un cœur dans la buée qu'elle vient de concevoir. Alors elle efface leur œuvre d'un coup de main. Et elle retourne dans le lit._

_« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »_

_Ces mots sortent d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne sache comment. Elle le regarde, avec attention. Il ne réagit pas. Il reste là, debout face à elle. Puis il lui prend les mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa voix s'élève dans la chambre :_

_« Tu me croirais si je te disais que je t'aime ? »_

_D'un bref signe d'épaule, elle lui dit qu'elle n'en sait rien._

_Alors il se penche sur elle. Approche ses lèvres des siennes. Illusionne un baiser, mais finit par rencontrer son oreille :_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Puis il lui sourit. _

_« Non. Je ne te crois pas. »_

_Elle se retourne. Le sourire de Drago s'évapore avec la fumée qui les entoure._

…

« Je l'ai longtemps détesté pour ce qu'il me faisait ressentir. J'étais réellement tombée amoureuse de lui, de ses yeux, de son sourire arrogant… Pourtant il n'était pas l'homme dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Non. Il n'était pas de ces petits copains attentionnés. Il était de ceux qui t'ignorent pour que tu fasses tes preuves. Il était de ceux qui te poussent toujours plus haut. Il ne cessait de me dire que j'étais forte, alors je le croyais. J'avais confiance en moi, grâce à lui. Je suis devenue une célèbre avocate, grâce à lui. »

…

_Elle tourne les clefs dans la serrure et rentre aussitôt. Le froid lui mord les mollets mais elle n'y prête pas attention : il l'attend sur le lit._

_Elle enlève sa robe noire, puis dépose ses dossiers sur la chaise en bois à ses côtés. Elle s'avance lentement sur le lit, se collant à lui._

_« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Pas trop de dossiers ? »_

_Elle ne lui répond pas. C'est un jeu. Il aime lui rappeler qu'elle lui doit ses réussites. Elle lui sourit, en avançant toujours contre lui. Sa poitrine repose contre son torse. Ses jambes se mêlent aux siennes. Il dépose ses mains sur ses fesses et les malaxe. Elle le repousse avec une moue boudeuse. Il sait qu'elle n'aime pas. Alors il rigole._

_Puis il reprend son sérieux._

_« Punis-moi… »_

_C'est à son tour de rire._

_Et il n'y a pas de plus beau spectacle pour Drago._

...

« Je lui dois beaucoup, vous savez. C'est auprès de lui que je me suis sentie femme pour la première fois. Il posait son regard d'acier sur moi et il me faisait fondre de bonheur. Pendant nos disputes, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à me regarder dans les yeux pour que j'oublie tout. Parce que j'oubliais tout avec lui. J'oubliais qu'il y avait une vie en dehors de notre petit appartement. J'oubliais qui j'étais, j'oubliais mes amis, j'oubliais ma famille. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'étais juste une femme amoureuse d'un homme. J'étais juste, normale. Il n'était pas l'homme de mes rêves, mais je l'aimais. Beaucoup de mes amis pensent qu'il m'a pervertie ou je ne sais quoi d'autres… Non, il n'a pas fait de moi une mauvaise personne. Il m'a juste appris à survivre à ce lendemain de guerre sans souffrir. Est-ce égoïste de ne pas vouloir souffrir ? D'après lui, j'avais assez donné de ma personne. Et j'ai fini par le croire. Je buvais toutes ces paroles. Il aurait pu me dire n'importe quoi, je l'aurais cru. Je l'aimais tellement. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour avoir tourné le dos à tous ceux qui comptent pour moi, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. »

…

_« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. » Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, elle répète ces mots à haute voix. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile._

_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir la bouche et prononcer deux mots. Juste deux mots. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce n'est rien._

_Alors elle va prendre son courage à deux mains. Aujourd'hui elle lui dirait ces mots-là. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle serait forte._

_Elle ouvre la porte et elle le voit. Son dos callé contre le mur, de la fumée se dégageant de ses lèvres. Elle sent ses lèvres se décoller, mais aucun son ne sort. Alors elle se couche près de lui. Sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. Juste un regard, juste une caresse. Aucun mot._

_Parce que non, aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas forte._

…

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a aimé Drago comme moi je l'ai aimé. Je ne dis pas que j'étais celle qui l'aimait le plus. Je dis juste que j'avais ma façon de l'aimer et qu'aucune personne ne lui montrait cet amour. Beaucoup de filles l'adulaient pour sa beauté froide, et cætera… Pourtant, personne ne sait ce qu'il se cachait sous Drago. Il n'était pas attentionné, mais ses yeux parlaient à la place de toutes ces attentions futiles dont les couples ont besoin. Il me calmait, il m'apaisait. Et j'avais besoin de ça, moi. Et j'en ai toujours besoin. Et je ne retrouverai personne qui me calmera comme lui. Personne ! Parce qu'il était unique. Il était ma perfection. Il… Je l'aime. Toujours. Encore. Et je sais que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter… »

…

_« Tu es une emmerdeuse… »_

_Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui rétorque : « C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes… »_

_Puis son sourire s'éteint parce qu'elle voit la lueur malicieuse s'éteindre dans les yeux de Drago. Qu'a-t-elle encore fait de mal ?_

_« Qui t'a dit que je t'aimais ? »_

_Sa voix est menaçante, méchante. Son venin l'atteint en plein cœur. Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle ne sait plus le faire._

_Alors ils se taisent. Dans le même lit mais séparés par un froid distant, ils regardent le plafond. Ils imaginent des milliers d'étoiles l'habillant. Ils devinent la grande ourse. _

_« Tu sais Drago, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je peux m'aimer pour deux._

_- Tu es une emmerdeuse, et une idiote. »_

_Cette fois-ci, ses mots ne l'atteignent pas. Cette fois-ci, elle sent le courage affluer dans ses veines. Elle se sent prête._

_« Je suis une idiote qui t'aimera toujours, Drago. Toujours. »_

…

« Je n'aime pas utiliser le passé. Parce qu'il est toujours là, malgré… sa mort. »

…

_« C'est quoi cette nouvelle robe noire ? lui demande-t-il._

_Je l'ai acheté pour l'enterrement de mon père. »_

_Le silence s'installe lentement autour d'eux. La nuit les enveloppe de ses mains protectrices. L'ombre se glisse dans leurs draps. Les mains liées, ils rêvent._

_Puis sa voix rauque à force de fumer, brise la quiétude :_

_« Quand je serais mort, je ne veux pas qu'on brûle mon corps, d'accord ? »_

_Elle rigole, alors il lui demande pourquoi._

_Les larmes aux yeux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle répond à sa question :_

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne vas pas mourir Drago…_

_- Je ne suis pas éternel, Hermione. »_

_Le ton dur et froid qu'il a pris lui glace le sang. Et s'il avait raison ? Et s'il partait demain ?_

_Alors elle se sert un peu plus contre lui. Puis elle réfléchit. Non, il est éternel. Il sera toujours là, quelque part dans son cœur. Cette certitude la rassure._

_Elle se laisse tomber dans les bras de Morphée._

…

« Je porte aujourd'hui, une de ces chemises. Je veux le sentir en moi. Je veux le voir sourire. Je veux voir ses yeux. Je veux sentir sa main contre mes hanches, ses lèvres contre ma peau. Je veux sentir son odeur se mêler à la mienne. Et je sais que mes vœux ne sEront jamais exaucés, parce qu'il est là, dans ce… cercueil ! Et je le déteste, parce que je l'aime ! Parce qu'après avoir pris tant de précaution pour ne pas souffrir, je souffre quand même ! Par sa faute ! Il n'aurait pas dû… Il n'aurait pas dû voler sur ce balai cette nuit-là. Il n'aurait pas dû faire un mauvais mouvement et chuter. Il n'aurait pas dû s'écraser contre le bitume. Il n'aurait pas dû. »

…

_« Il est mort, ce matin. Accident de balai. »_

_Elle n'en a que faire. L'essentiel, c'est que son amour perdure. Jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Toujours, elle lui avait promis._

_« Ne le brûlez pas, c'est tout. »_

_Elle ferme la porte. Monte dans sa chambre, et se couche dans leurs draps._

_Elle ne sent même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues._

_Non, parce qu'elle l'aime._

_Encore._

_Toujours._

…

« Mais c'est fait. Alors je vais me relever. Pour lui et grâce à lui. Parce que je l'aime encore et toujours. Et parce que si je chute, notre amour me suivra. Alors je ne chuterai pas, je me relèverai. Je le lui ai promis. »


End file.
